David Haller (Earth-616)
, Gaijin, Paintbrush-hair guy, Little David Haller, John Doe, The Xtractor | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Formerly , Muir Island X-Men | Relatives = Charles Graymalkin (paternal distant relative, deceased); Marcia Graymalkin (paternal distant relative, deceased); Jonas Graymalkin (paternal distant relative); Brian Xavier (paternal grandfather, deceased); Sharon Xavier (paternal grandmother, deceased); Kurt Marko (paternal step-grandfather, deceased); Cain Marko (paternal step-uncle); Cassandra Nova Xavier (paternal aunt); Charles Xavier (father, deceased); Gabrielle Haller (mother); Daniel Shomron (stepfather, deceased); Xavier Family (paternal relatives); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Wsestcliffe, Colorado; "No-Time"; Moira MacTaggart's Mutant Research Center, Muir Island, off the coast of Scotland; Haifa; Paris, France | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (left eye) Category:Blue EyesBlue (right eye) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Both eyes have different irises (Complete Heterochromia), Unusually tall flat-top haircut that resist all attempt at restyling it. | Citizenship = Israeli | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Israel | Creators = Chris Claremont; Bill Sienkiewicz | First = New Mutants Vol 1 25 | Quotation = My name is Legion, for we are many! | Speaker = Legion | HistoryText = David Charles Haller is the son of Charles Xavier, who later became the founder of the X-Men, and Gabrielle Haller, who later became the Israel ambassador to Great Britain. Xavier and Gabrielle Haller had an affair in Israel nearly two decades ago, and Xavier was unaware when he left Israel that Haller was pregnant with his son. Haller concealed the fact that Xavier was the father of her son, David, and Xavier himself only learned that he was David's father recently. Because Xavier was himself a superhuman mutant, David was born a mutant with the potential for superhuman powers. Early Life and Power Development When David was living in Paris with his mother, who was a member of the Israel diplomatic service, her home was invaded by a terrorist assassination team out to kill every Israeli they could find there. They murdered David's stepfather, Daniel Shomron, before his eyes. David's terror catalyzed his latent psionic powers, which he used to incinerate the brains of the assassins. However, as he did so, he found himself making telepathic contact with each of his victims, thus experiencing their thoughts and emotions as they died. The horror of all this deeply traumatized the gentle, loving David, forcing him into a catatonic state. The consciousness of the leader of the assassins, Jemail Karami, was absorbed into David's mind. Karami's consciousness merged with David's, and it took Karami years to separate his consciousness from his psychic captor's. Nevertheless, although Karami regained his own sense of self, his consciousness remained trapped within David's mind. Karami discovered that he somehow gained control of David's mutant telepathic power and used it to read David's mind. Karami thus discovered that David was essentially a gentle, innocent person. Karami then read the minds of Gabrielle Haller and others, and thus gained an understanding of Karami decided to restore David's mind to normalcy. The terrible trauma that David had suffered had splintered David's personality into multiple personalities. Each of these many personalities controlled a different psionic power. The nature of most of these powers is as yet unknown. Karami began re-integrating these personalities into David's core personality, which was that of a little boy desperately needing parental help. However, some of these personalities resisted Karami's efforts, and two proved to be particularly formidable opponents: Jack Wayne, a swaggering adult roustabout adventurer, who commanded David's telekinetic power, and Cyndi, a temperamental, rebellious girl who controlled David's pyrotic power. Wayne was especially hostile, and intended to destroy Karami's consciousness somehow in order to preserve his own independent existence within David's mind. Karami found himself fighting a war with Wayne and the other resisting personalities within a dreamscape world within David's mind that resembled a mad blend of Paris (from David's childhood memories) and Beirut (from Karami's memories). On Muir Island When David was in his late teens he had gone from being catatonic to being autistic and had been placed by his mother in the care of Dr. Moira MacTaggart, a renowned scientist engaged in the study of mutants, and a longtime colleague of Charles Xavier. David began to manifest his psionic abilities uncontrollably in the real world, and absorbed the psyches of two of MacTaggart's friends, Tom Corsi and Sharon Friedlander. MacTaggart summoned Xavier to her research center on Muir Island off the coast of Scotland, and he brought with him several of the New Mutants, including Cypher, Mirage, and Wolfsbane. David absorbed MacTaggart and Wolfsbane's consciousnesses, or their astral selves, into his mind. Xavier's astral self attempted to probe David's mind, bringing Mirage's astral self with him for assistance. David's mind then absorbed the astral selves of Cypher and Gabrielle Haller, and the astral selves of Xavier and Mirage followed them into David's mind. It was just before Xavier actually entered David's mind that he learned that David was his son and that the multiple personalities called themselves Legion (after the Biblical quotation "My name is Legion for we are many"). All of the consciousnesses that Legion had just "captured" retained their independent existences within David's mind. These new arrivals found themselves teaming up with Wayne and Cyndi against Karami, having been deceived by Wayne as to Karami's true motives. However, Mirage prevented Wayne from destroying Karami, who told her and Gabrielle Haller how he had been trying to help David. Working with the reluctant Wayne, Mirage and Karami completed the task of restoring David's mind to near-normalcy, and Mirage and Karami returned the consciousnesses absorbed from outside (including Mirage's own) back to their own bodies. (Since Karami's body was long dead, his psyche remained within David's mind.) However, Karami was unable to integrate the Wayne and Cyndi personalities into David's core persona, and so they remained separate personalities within David's mind. Wayne and Cyndi sometimes spoke to people in the real world through David, as could Karami, whose consciousness also remains an independent entity within David's mind. However, David himself was no longer autistic, and his normal, core personality was in control of his mind and body. Since he had been autistic for half his life, David's dominant personality was still that of a ten-year-old boy, the same as it was before he suffered the trauma. Apparently the conflict within David's mind among his splinter personalities affected his physiognomy, accounting for his unusual appearance. (Perhaps one of his personalities controlled shapeshifting powers.) It is not known whether or not David would have become more normal in appearance now that his normal personality had been restored to control of his body. One day an accident happened the would've led to the death of Wolfsbane and Moira if David didn't use his Telekinesis power to save them. However, by doing this David allowed Jack to take control over his body and escape to to Scotland to indulge himself as he chose. The New Mutants tracked him down and fought him. Jack forced Cyndi into helping him. Cyndi didn't like to be anyone puppet, but didn't want to be look up for doing nothing but want live. Sunspot had Magik take him and Legion into Limbo and threat him into releasing control or Magik would pill him out of David mind and kill him. The plan work and Jack retreated back into the subconscious, allowing David to assume control over himself again. Muir Island was attacked by Donald Pierce and his Reavers as part of their ongoing campaign against Wolverine and his friends. David was in the nursery playing with Sunder and the Warpies, who were taken in as the island become a safe haven for the lost souls. Again, David reached out with his telekinetic powers, hoping to defend his friends from harm, but again allowed Jack Wayne to reach the surface of his mind. Once in control, Wayne, thought it would be cute to reshape the telekinetic shield to protect only him, leaving Sunder vulnerable to the gunfire. Jack and Cyndi ran wild during the attack, doing as they pleased without any thought of the consequences. This continued even after the U.S. government’s strike team Freedom Force arrived to help fend off the Reavers assault. By snuffing out Pyro’s flame at a key moment, Cyndi incidentally ensured the death of Stonewall that followed. Legion, while under the control of the Shadow King, also assaulted the elderly precognitive, Destiny, who had sensed him in advance and sent her protector Forge away so that he would not suffer the same fate. Legion probed Destiny’s mind, only to see visions of his own uncertain future reflected in her precognitive sight. Panicking, Legion struck out with a telepathic blast and killed Destiny before she could show him anymore. Legion’s part in the day’s tragedies remained unknown due to the fortifying of the island’s defenses and the overall negative emotional influence of Lorna Dane’s new powers, no one noticed the changes in Legion. Jack Wayne assumed control over David’s body and all of his powers and decided to have some fun with the island’s inhabitants. Jack imprisoned Polaris in the Mutant X detention cell, since she was the only one unaffected by her own “negativity” force and therefor she could have find out about him. Jack acted like David Haller in the presence of others, and so he allowed himself to be used by Forge in an experiment to locate the missing X-Men with a Cerebro unit. Unfortunately, they made telepathic contact with something else, the Shadow King. For unknown reason the Shadow King let go of the his hold of the island when New Warriors and New Mutants descended on Muir Island. Legion tried to use his power for reabsorbing Proteus’s energy out of Piecemeal. Unfortunately, the depth of Piecemeal’s pain telepathically bled through Legion’s mind, causing him to drop his telekinetic fields and the plan fell apart and Proteus’s energy burned out Piecemeal and re-birthed Proteus who banished the heroes to a dimension of nothingness. X-Factor, who had made a failed attempt to stop Proteus and reclaim Edinburgh were also banished. Jean Grey who had been exposed to Proteus’s thoughts during the fight, she used Legion and Jemail’s telepathy to share the experience with everyone, showing them the peace Proteus had achieved in his discorporated state and his efforts to restructure Edinburgh were an attempt to recreate that peace in the real world. Tragically, the gathering of heroes were forced to convince Proteus he could never find the same happiness in life that he found in death so the Proteus chose to die again. After returning to the Muir Island, the Shadow King, Using Jack Wayne’s captive Polaris as a nexus for negative energy, Shadow King expanded his influence over the globe, pushing the darkness within humanity to the surface. The X-Men, who had just returned from space with Professor X, attempted to infiltrate the island but were quickly discovered. Legion personally confronted Storm and, David Haller resisted the Shadow King’s demands, but Jack Wayne was more than willing to carry out Farouk’s commands. The negative influence made Wayne strong enough to access all of Legion’s powers and he shot down Storm with a combination of telepathic, telekinetic and pyrotic power. After the death of his primary host, the Shadow King took a new host, Legion himself and used his immense power to unleash a devastating blast that destroyed more than two-thirds of Muir Island. The Shadow King used David body to torment Prof. X and mocked him when he thought that he was corrupting David. The Shadow King revealed that all he did was given David self-control as his presence has healed David fractured schizophrenic mind and David liked it. David body was hurt by Storm and needed time to heal so the Shadow King retreated. When the Shadow King was finally defeated and pushed from David mind his mind was wiped out leaving him in a vegetative state. Prof. X didn't want to lose his son and tried desperately searching for any trace of consciousness inside David’s mind, but was unable to locate any signs of activity. He reluctantly accepted that David was gone. Legion Quest David was consigned to an intensive care ward at a hospital in Tel Aviv, his body receiving the best of care in the hopes that his mind might someday return. Many months later, David did awaken, with his mind completely healed, after visions of Destiny prodded him out of his coma and urged him on towards his true destiny. For a time David would fake being in a coma, while using his telepathic power to link his mind to his father dream and taking the form of Magneto and try to convince his father that if Magneto was out of the way his dream would come true. However, David attempt fail as his father declared that what happened can't be undone and there is no way for them to know it would happened that way. Hearing this David revealed himself and told his father that he believe he is wrong. When Mystique came to kill David for killing Destiny he ended his acting and stopped her from killing him and tell her that he was expecting her. Mystique would try to kill David with her own hands only to be pushed away by a telekinetic blast. Mystique fled promising to return and was chased by X-Factor. Gabrielle Haller was shocked and overjoyed when David called her mother seeing that her son was finally whole again and calling her mother. David faint again and in his mind made a tombstone his splinter personality and having another vision of Destiny. When he wake up his talk didn't make much since to his mother and when she brought Forge to see him he was gone. David found Mystique battling Forge and Wolfsbane and would stop them so he could talk telepathically to Mystique. He delivered Destiny message to Mystique and teleported X-Factor away saying they need to be somewhere else. When Mystique asked David why did he do that he said he would fix everything and make it all better and fly away. David made his way into Negev Desert and have another vision of Destiny who tell him that only he can heal the rift between humans and mutants and make the world right as his father always wanted and it is his destiny. Therefore started to constructed a "psychic punker". Trying to determine David motivation and goals the military would send many kind of vehicles into the dome David constructed only to have it destroyed. Gabrielle Haller contacted the X-Men for help. The X-Men were not much help as the moment they tried to enter David punker they were caught in David telekinetic field. David was happy to see his "step-sibling" as he believed they were there to wish him a bon voyage. The same moment Storm asked to let go of the Blackbird David used his reality altering power to remove the X-Men from their vehicle and assured them that he parked it. Legion told the heroes to say what they want and to watch their tone as he is no longer insane. Jean tried to reason with David the he is not as healed as he think he is, but David didn't agree as he now see himself as whole and have the power to show his father the love he long dined him and he would fortifies his father dream. David would return to his mysterious work and whatever the X-Men did they couldn't affect him or whatever he did. When Storm asked him why would he do such thing David pulled her into a portal and Storm found herself in the same time she lost her parent. David told her she could save them and Storm tried only to be puled back into the future were she believed all what she saw in the past was illusion, but David told her that was a real time travel and it'not his fault she wasn't fast enough to save her family. At that moment Storm realize what Legion was trying to do and had Psylocke link her mind with Bishop as he was linked to Legion due to absorbing some of his energy and when Legion tried to leap in time again the X-Men were pulled with him except Jean Grey. An alternate future dubbed the "Age of Apocalypse" was created when Legion went back in time to kill Magneto before he could oppose Xavier's dream, but instead Legion ended up inadvertently killing Xavier. It became the X-Man Bishop's task to set things straight as the only person able to remember the proper events. When Bishop went back in time to just before Xavier's death he used Legion's own power to create a psionic loop which forced him to see the damage he had caused by accidentally killing his father. The energy released in doing this was so intense that only one of them could survive, and thus Legion seemingly passed away. Since Bishop had thus prevented Legion from killing Xavier, the X-Men's normal timeline was safe. Return of Legion After Bishop's attack, Legion disappeared into somewhere called the "no-time." Here David encountered and absorbed psyches of many others, and splintered many more times to create hundreds of new personas. Eventually David was able to bring himself back to Earth near Westcliffe, Colorado. Here David met Marci Sabol. She helped David, gave him water and play some games with him. Unfortunately one of Legion's other personalities wanted to play with her, murdered her and absorbed her psyche into Legion's mind where she became trapped. After embarking on a mission to investigate a report of mutant activity in Colorado, Danielle Moonstar and Karma went missing. Karma attempted to reach out psychically for Marci ended up trapped in Legion's mind. Meanwhile, Moonstar was arrested. Upon learning of his former teammates' disappearance, Cannonball received permission to form a team to investigate consisting of Sunspot, Magik, and Magma. Cannonball and Sunspot found Karma's unconscious body in a backroom at a bar. Meanwhile, Magik and Magma found Karma's mind inhabiting Legion's body inside a metal box contained in the cellar of a private residence. While the rest of the team was battle Legion's body and numerous evil personas, Magik entered Legion's mind and killed Jack Wayne with her Soulsword. After finding Karma, Marci brought the girls to cell holding David. The four then gained possession of the Moira doll to gain gain control of David's body. Before leaving David's body, however, Karma used Magik's Soulsword to kill the persona who murdered Marci. Emma Frost and Cyclops arrived soon afterward to help transport Legion, and clean the mind of the civilians. Once on Utopia, the X-Club along with Rogue and Danger, began repairing David's mind by cataloging and trapping the other personalities one by one. Legion joins the X-Men During Bastion's attacks on the X-Men, Cyclops asked Professor X to recruit Legion for the battle. Professor X reluctantly agreed and Legion was able to use his various powers fighting Nimrod Sentinels along side the other X-Men. Now long afterwards, Doctor Nemesis began killing off Legion's sub-personalities. There was no apparent problems, so the work continued. However, unbeknownst to Nemesis, Legion's mind had create a powerful new persona to protect David's mind. This new personality used it's reality-warping powers to create a new universe where David was a beloved hero. The reality fell apart, and Legion eventually had to reabsorb the new persona and return reality to it's proper form. Lost Legion Despite returning reality to it's proper form, several of David's personas escaped with corporeal bodies. With a small team of X-Men, Legion began to hunt down and reabsorb all of these rogue personas, but while absorbing the last one he accidentally absorbed Rouge along and after releasing her he suffered a massive shock to his nervous system. Quest for Control David recovered from his catatonic state at some point and was seen on the shores of Utopia together with his father. He suffered intense pain - just as many other psychics did - as the Phoenix arrived to choose its host. After waking up, Professor Xavier sent Legion away to a commune for spiritualists in the Himalayas. Studying under a guru, David gained a far greater level of control over his powers and split personalities. When his father was killed however, David lost control of his powers and accidentally destroyed the commune. All the evil imprisoned personalities were freed and a new personality emerge and kill one of the other personalities so it have less competition. One by one the evil personalities took control of David body and start to wreck havoc where ever they go. David took the chance to hide which restored his control over his body. While having a peaceful moment David is attacked by people liberation equality-ops and from talking to unseen entity discover that he is in China. The unseen entity use the body of a dead goat to build itself a body and help David. However, one of the splinter personalities that called called Tyrannix the Abominoid get close to David inside his mind and the stranger start to insult David father and kill some of the people liberation equality-ops which made David angry. David use his anger to defeat Tyrannix, drain him and use his power to knockout the people liberation equality-ops and read the mind of the stranger and find it full of hate for him, his father and mutant in general. Also find out that there are two mutant twin in-need for help and decide to help them. After returning Tyrannix to his cell David tell him that the gift of telepathy, which the splinter personality control, is his and from now on he will take it from him whenever he chose. After four days David reached Japan where the twins are and psi-scan to look for any mutant mind and found a faint trace and fallowed it only to discover it was a trap as an astral projection in the form of a gain raven attack him and knocked him out. Once awake David find out that the twins, Karasu-Tengu and Sojobo-Tengu are not captive but the heirs of one of Logan enemies, Ogun and someone called their clan of yakuza and told them that Legion is coming to destroy their clan. David watch as the twins are forced to rip the soul of someone insulted their father even thought they didn't want to and felt bad after doing it. The twins were given new orders find out who sent David, why and then kill him. While the twin do their work David used his telepathy to protect himself from their telepathic probe and asked them if they like what they do which the twin dined any joy in doing what they do as they feel bad at what they do and find it to be revolting. David again ask them why would they do it if they don't like doing it. The twins told him that he wouldn't understand as he is a gaijin and his people way have no respect for those who come before, no obligation to history and no debt to their forbears. David answered that he might understand as he is trying to embrace his father legacy, while inside his mind David been trying to find a persona to defeat and drain, in the real world David tried to tell the twin about his father dream and that he is dead now and used to look after people like them and the twin asked him in what way his father look after him which reminded David of the time his father was worried about being lat for the U.N and told Moira to anesthetize him until he return. David tried to convince them that they are too young for the life of crime and violence and whatever debt the owned their adopted father this is no life for children the twin counter him by asking him what alternative his father would offer. which reminded David of the danger room and his father used to put children in it. David confused at start but then he told them that just because their father done two thing right doesn't mean he was infallible, doesn't mean they have to do things the same way and it all right to try and be different and better. David speech gave David himself self-belief as he reflect his word on his father too. David new gain self-belief allowed him to be mentally stronger and overcome one of the four persona he failed to drain early and use it's power to free himself. David break free and tell the twin he will not fight them and tell them that thanks to them he learned that his father is not perfect just because he is dead now and empty things are not worth inheriting. David tell them that he want help them if they let him do it and he is doing it not because of his father or his father dream, but because they had a messed up life and its time someone fix it. David admit to the twin that he himself is a mess and his feeling for his father mixed between love and hate and what he knows is that they should have childhood, a choice, genes doesn't decide their way of life and nobody should be forced to fight if they didn't want to. David offer the twin to accompany him in his journey and they accepted. However, the X-Men arrived after getting a false information, that David was going to hurt the twin, from the same entity David encounter and demand Legion to turn the twin over to them. | Powers = Legion is an omega level mutant with the ability to create spontaneous mutations with varying attributes. Due to either his immense powers, mental instability or combination of the two, David creates a new persona (or sub-personality) to govern each one of these new mutations. Rouge stated that while she was inside Legion, during Lost Legion story, she was connected to thousands types of powers and there are more "being born" all the time. David's known personas/power combinations include: * Jemail Karami'' (Personality 002): He is a terrorist leader who once tried to restructure David's fractured personality in his own image. He possess '''telepathy. Jemail was once a real man, but died near David and thereby became the first psyche David absorbed. * Jack Wayne (Personality 003): He is a swaggering adult roustabout adventurer with the ability of telekinesis. He was killed by Magik with her Soulsword during her attempt to rescue Karma. * Cyndi (Personality 004): She is a temperamental, rebellious girl with pyrokinesis. Cyndi had a crush of Cyber. * The Legion (Personality 005): He is self described as "real me" and by Magik as a "god-mutant". He is able to warp-reality to his will and time manipulation. Using these powers he created the Age of Apocalypse and eliminated the Elder Gods. * Sally (Personality 067): She is an obese, lonely woman with Hulk-like super strength and increased muscle mass. * (Personality 115): She is a British punk rocker who appears to channel sound into energy blasts. This power was deemed "Acoustic-Aggressive" by the Nimrod Sentinels. * Johnny Gomorrah (Personality 186): He able to transmute objects and enemies into salt. * Time-Sink (Personality 227): He is one the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. Time-Sink can manipulate time such as slowing down time in specific geographic areas or opening portals into the near past or near future. He can also make victims relive memories. The limits of his time manipulation is unknown. Time-Sink was apprehended and reabsorbed by Legion with help from the X-Men. ]] * (Personality 302): Little is known about this persona, but Legion used this persona's rapid punching powers while battling Time-Sink. Later, in London, Rogue borrowed this power to subdue Magneto. * Styx (Personality 666): Styx power is to use a touch of death to absorb the spirits' of his victims. After absorbing a spirit, Styx can continue to control the victims body. He was the ring leader of the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. After parting ways, Styx set his headquarters in the catacombs beneath Paris. To lure Legion to him, Styx kidnapped Professor X, but left a lily (his calling card) and coordinates to locate him. * (Personality 749): Little is known, but Legion used this persona's electrical discharge powers while battle Time-Sink. * (Personality 762): He is a pirate that appears to belch an acid gas. * (Personality 898): He is a centaur. * (Personality 993): Little is known about this persona, but in London, Legion used this persona's power to emitted gaseous material at high speeds powers while battling Magneto. It was also one of the powers Rogue siphoned from him. * Delphic (Personality 1012): She is a blue skinned seemingly omniscient seer willing to answer three questions to supplicants. She also gives off what appears to be electric discharges. * The Bleeding Image (Personality ???): He is a living voodoo doll and amplifies pain. Any injury he inflicts on himself will be felt by his victims. He blew himself up with a bomb and nearly killed Rogue in the process. He is one the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. * Chain (Personality ???): He is a human virus, turning anyone he touches into a copy of himself with a new weapon. The only way to stop him and revert his victims is to capture the 1(A) iteration. He is one the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. He found taking over London with Susan in Sunshine, but was stopped by the X-Men. * Chronodon (Personality ???): He is a large dinosaur with a clock for a face. David attempted unsuccessfully to capture him and use his powers to break free from the Yamaugichi-Kai Clan. His powers are undefined, but based on his name and appearance his powers are based on time manipulation. * The Clown (Personality ???): He is a surly looking circus clown that can blast a light-energy from his mouth. He was killed by Magik with her Soulsword during her attempt to rescue Karma. * Compass Rose (Personality ???): Instead of teleporting to a place like most teleporters, she can teleport to any person. Rogue used this power to find Rachel Grey and the others. * Drexel (Personality ???): He seems to be a foul-mouthed, simpleton with super strength. He was killed by Magik with her Soulsword during her attempt to rescue Karma. * Endgame (Personality ???): He can counter any attack executed against him, such as increasing strength with a melee attack or changing his form with a magnetic attack. He is one of the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. Endgame remained with Styx in Paris to act as protection. * Findle the Finder (Personality ???): He can open find anyone across the galaxy. David used this power to find the Dire Wraiths he used to distract the X-Men. * Hugh Davidson (Personality ???): He is a stereotypical prepster with a long prehensile tongue. * Kirbax the Kraklar (Personality ???): A demonic creature with the ability of flight and electricity generation. After Legion lost control of his powers, Kirkbax briefly took control over his body and flew from the Indian Himalayas to China until another sub-personality took over. * Ksenia Nadejda Panov (Personality ???): Moscow heiress, discus champion, expoerter of caviar, torturer of puppies. She has the ability to generate ionic scalpels from her fingers. She briefly gained control of Legion's body, but was restrained by Merzah the Mystic long enough to allow Legion to reclaim his body. She was later killed by another sub-personality. * K-Zek the Conduit (Personality ???): He appears to be an android with the ability of wireless energy transfer (or WET) and electrical absorption. David used this power to defeat Storm. * Marci Sabol (Personality ???): She was a little girl and the first person to meet David after his return. She helped David, but one of the other personalities wanted to play with her and murdered her. She then became trapped within David's mind. Her parents were later killed by another of Legion's personalities. She is a human with no mutant powers. * Max Kelvin (Personality ???): Max Kelvin has the appearance of an crotchety old man. His eyes protrude when he uses his powers of plasmatic flame generation. Legion managed to defeat him in his mind and used his powers to break free from the Yamaugichi-Kai Clan. * Moira/X (Personality ???): She was created to protect Legion's mind from Doctor Nemesis' meddling. She was able to best Professor X in psychic battle and warp reality. She single-handily created the Age of X where David would be seen as a hero and placed herself as the "mother" of David. However, David regained his real memory and absorbed her. After David restored the world back to how it had been, he was seen holding some sand from Fortress X in his hand with Moira's voice in his mind telling him that it was all for him and that he could have it again, only better. Moira's power was the main target for another sub-persona named Styx, self titled lord of the dead so he could gain "godhood". Moira/X was last seen inside the mind of David, when Prof.X entered to save Rouge, cursing Xavier. *''Non-Newtonian Annie'' (Personality ???): She is a skinny purple women dressed in pink cloths. She have the power to be cloaked in a zero-tainullskin that deflect any attack and according to the law of the conversation of energy, kinetic energy is redirected. David used this power to defeat Frenzy. Karasu and Sojobo describe her as a slippery one. * The Origamist (Personality ???): The Origamist is a sumowrestler and reality-changer with space-folding powers. He is one of the most powerful sub-personalities in Legion's mind. During the jailbreak inside Legion's mind, he attempted to overpower the Origamist, but initially failed. Later however, Legion manages to defeat him and use his powers. * Pukatus Jr. (Personality ???): He is a small cherub-like demon which can vomit an acidic substance. David attempted unsuccessfully to capture him and use his powers to break free from the Yamaugichi-Kai Clan. * Skinsmith (Personality ???): He can create skin to cover individuals. However, the skin appears to peel off. David used this power to defeat Chamber. * Susan in Sunshine (Personality ???): She is one the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. Susan amplifies emotions of those around her, and then turns those emotions into raw energy. She can only be stop by being teased. * Tyrranix the Abominoid (Personality ???): A Cthulu-like creature with the power of telepathy and astral projection. He pursued Legion inside the maze of his mind in an attempt to take control of his body while Legion lost control of his personalities. Legion overpowers him however, and takes his powers of telepathy for himself. Legion now wears him as a backpack and accesses his powers frequently. * Wormwhole Wodo (Personality ???): He can open wormwholes across the galaxy. David used this power to summon the Dire Wraiths to distract the X-Men. * Other unnamed personalities: ** unknown (Personality ???): Little is known about this persona, but this persona can enlarge itself to an undetermined size. This was the first power Legion utilized with the Neural Switchboard Wristband. ** unknown (Personality ???): Little is known about this persona, but this persona is able to teleportation itself and others by unknown means and with unknown limits. Legion used this ability in London to help himself and the X-Men escape Chain's army. ** unknown (Personality ???): Little is known about this persona, but it appears capable of mass mind control though on smaller scale with possible only a few yards range or a limit of three to five victims. The limits of this power have not been tested. Legion used this ability in London to while battling Chain's army. ** "3554" (Personality ???): He is an African-American marathon runner with super-speed. Legion used his or a similar persona/power to attack the 1(A) iteration of Chain in London. ** "Absence" (Personality ???): Absence is an alien/demon creature who claims to have traveled through realities and stars. Absence's power is to siphon off heat and love. ** "Clnk" (Personality ???): He appears to be an android with the ability of make mobile telephone calls. David used this power to contact his mother in London. While using this power, David hair becomes shaped like a satellite dish and his hand morphs into a mobile phone. ** "The Cowboy" (Personality ???): He has the ability to create psionic guns and fire psionic bullets. After Legion lost control of his powers, "the Cowboy" briefly took control over his body in China until another sub-personality took over. ** "The Nazi Doctor" (Personality ???): He is a blond, monocled Nazi doctor with a thick German accent, and appears to disrupt/negate mutant power by touch. **"Fiend"'' (Personality ???): This new persona, dubbed '''"Fiend" emerged due to the mental shock of Professor X's death. He has the form of a yellow little goblin-like creature with unknown power. Once he emerge, Fiend, seemingly killed Ksenia Nadejda Panov so he would have less competition. Then spend most of the time stalking David in his mind, but didn't make any move against him. He have the habit of hissing while watching David. When Blindfold telepathically entered David mind and restrained David and the other sub-persona, "Fiend", who was unaffected, angrily told her to get out while slashing her throat which caused her a psychic-trauma. ** "Small purple good one" (Personality ???): He is a small bald purple humanoid with black eyes. He claims to have been trapped in Legion's mind like Jemail Karami and Marci Sabol. He appears to have the power of geokinesis and can use it over a wide distance. Although he claims to be a "good one" and to hate killing, he almost murdered Moonstar. ** "Specs" (Personality ???): He is a nervous young man with large glasses and the ability to see through solid objects. He seems to be very practical, and have a romantic interest in ** "Spike" (Personality ???): He is an African-American with the power to turn his limbs into spikes. He is responsible for murdering Mel and Brett Sabol (Marci's parents). ** "Stutter" (Personality ???): He is a young man with a stutter along with both emotional and physical deformities. His power is self-propelled flight. ** "Vampire" (Personality ???): He appears as a classical and cliché 19th century vampire. He was killed by Magik with her Soulsword during her attempt to rescue Karma. ** "The White Witchdoctor" (Personality ???): He is a white man dress as a witchdoctor. He was the sub-personality that killed Marci Sabol. He was in turned killed by Karma with Magik's Soulsword. Although not confirmed, his power is possibly psyche absorption by which he absorbs the astral forms of anyone who died around him. This power is how individuals such as Marci Sabol and Jemail Karami became trapped in Legion's mind. ** "The Wolfman" (Personality ???): He is an older man wearing a dhoti and handcuffs with self-healing and lycanthropy powers. Originally, all of Legion's powers were psychically based, but since his resurrection Legion has also manifest physical mutations. Also, since his return, Legion's mind is shown as being inhabited by thousands of sub-personalities. Some of Legion's persona's are in fact individual psyche absorbed by Legion upon their deaths (i.e. Marci Sabol and Jemail Karami), but many more are creations of Legion's own mind. It is likely that after a sub-personality is killed or reabsorbed that Legion retains their powers, though this has not been confirmed. | Abilities = | Strength = *Legion possessed the normal human strength of a young man of his age, height, and build, who engaged in no exercise for half his life, but thereafter began to engage in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = *His multiple personalities are often unruly and fight inside his mind, which caused further damage to his fractured mental state. | Equipment = *''Neural Switchboard Wristband'' - engineered by a collaboration of Doctor Nemesis, Madison Jeffries and Reed Richards. By keying in a number this device stimulates cells in the thalamus and neocortex, creating a one-way link between Legion's own mind and one of his sub-selves. This allows Legion to utilize power sets without being overwhelmed by the personality. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Legion gets his name from a Biblical tale. According to the Bible, Jesus met a man who was possessed by several demons. When Jesus asked the man his name, he replied " My name is Legion, for we are many". *David himself stated that he dislike being called Legion and wish the others stop calling him that. | Trivia = * Legion's other splinter personalities could each control other psionic powers. Perhaps these powers died when these splinter personalities were absorbed into David's core personality. *David is described as an omega level mutant by Cyclops , Doctor Nemesis , Professor X and Nimrod Sentinels . | Marvel = * http://marvel.com/universe/Legion_(David_Haller) | Wikipedia = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_(Marvel_Comics) | Links = * Religious Affiliation of Comics Book Characters : David Charles Haller (Legion) }} Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Time Travelers Category:Chronokinesis Category:Jewish Category:Xavier Family Category:Insanity Category:Geokinesis Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Dissociative identity disorder Category:Utopians Category:Lupine Form Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Thermokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Autism spectrum Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Heterochromia Category:X-Men members Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)